Complete the equation of the line through $(1,4)$ and $(2,2)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{2-4}{2-1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{-2}{1} \\\\ &=-2 \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=-2x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({2},{2})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=-2 x+b \\\\ {2}&=-2({2})+b \\\\ 2&=-4+b \\\\ 6&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=-2x +6$.